


Heart Sings

by lgbtstanley



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtstanley/pseuds/lgbtstanley
Summary: After certain events taken place that day Stanley Uris realises he's in love with Richie Tozier, but in a slight moment Stan discovers something that will break his heart, until that all changes by chance.





	Heart Sings

**Author's Note:**

> im so scared as to how this gonna do but its probably shit since its my first fic, so thank you for reading my mess, but this is dedicated to my best friend kiersten ilysm. (my twitter is @lgbtstanley)

Stanley Uris laid on his bed taking in the sounds of the rain outside his window, each and every drop, stan hadn’t really done some thinking in a while, but after today’s events he had a lot to process, and one thing that was really eating at him was that he realised that he was in love with Richie Tozier.

some of the losers at this point knew how deep stan’s feelings for richie were, and kept quiet as they knew this was something stan would take to heart as a big thing. As stan sat up a little he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, thinking of an image of richie in his head and counting each and every little freckle that rest upon his face, stan was for sure 100% in love with richie and there really nothing he could do about it, stan decided it would be best to sleep so that the next day could come faster and he could gather more images of richie in his mind, as the rain slowed stan drifted off to sleep with the thought of richie big in his head, wondering where tomorrow would leave his thoughts.

-

As 6:25am rolled around stan’s alarm blasted him in the ear for sure giving him a good wake up call, stan hopped out of bed and pulled back his curtains to reveal a blazing sun shining right through his window on him, stan quickly blocked his eyes from the blazing sun, “fuck!”, he said to himself as the sun was directly in his face, stan pulled his curtains a little so that he wouldn’t blind himself again with the sun, he quickly got dressed into a cute polo shirt and some shorts, stan didn’t care about how his hair looked anymore he just let it do it’s own thing.

While Stan walked to where the losers meet every morning, his mind wondered off, something it hadn’t done in a while but this time it was different because it was all about Richie, Stan started to wonder what he would feel once he saw him that morning, how he would feel at the touch of their hands as the losers did their signature handshake, Stan’s mind wondered a lot of things that morning about Richie, but one thing that really struck it was how he was gonna confess his love to Richie before he lost the chance. As approached the losers and he saw richie his heart dropped, his stomach filled with butterflies to the point he started blushing uncontrollably, his voice was stuttering but not as much as Bills, Stan walked into the circle as everyone around him was talking ‘STAN!’, Mike shouted pulling him into a hug, ‘Stan the man! get over here ya big freak’, Richie exclaimed pulling him over, Stan felt safe in Richie’s arms, he never wanted to leave Richie’s touch, in the moment he hugged richie he felt Eddies eyes glued on him, Stan pulled away quickly, ‘shall we get going then?’, Stan asked, the losers nodded as they made their way to the school.

By the time lunch had rolled around Stan had noticed how extremely close Richie and Eddie were that day and he began to worry that something was up, Stan whispered quietly to Bev who was sitting next to him, ‘what’s up with Eddie and Richie today? they seem more close then usual’, Bev turned to reply to stan again whispering, ‘oh haven’t you heard they’re dating now’, Bev replied, Stan felt his heart break in half, suddenly his face went pale white with sadness, ‘h-hey stan, y-you dont l-look so good, e-everything okay?, Bill asked, ‘um i think i’m gonna to class early, i’ll catch you guys later he replied, Stan grabbed his bag and threw his tray in the bin, as he walked away he felt a tear fall down his cheek, instead of walking to class he left the school not looking back, in this moment Stan was filled with rage and sadness, he really didn’t know what to think.

-

As soon he reached his house he started to rustle his bag for the keys to his house, no one was home so stan kicked off his shoes and threw his bag to the ground, as he busted through his bedroom door slamming it behind him, tears began to fall, stan was a complete mess, he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling not wanting to ever move from his bed, after countless tears, stan was so worn out he just fell asleep until he was awoken to the sound of knocking at his door, he quickly jumped up and tried to make himself not look like a mess.

Stan opened the door to see Mike standing there, ‘hey just checking to see how you are since you ran off in such a hurry today’, he said, ‘yeah sorry about that, just a lot going on in my head i guess’, he replied, ‘wanna talk about it?’, Mike asked, ‘yeah sure, come on in’, Stan said to him rubbing his temple stressfully, stan shut the door behind him and followed behind mike as they entered stans room, ‘so talk to me stan what’s happening’, stans face sunk as he scoured for a believable answer in his head, his hands started to fidget, he couldn’t open his mouth the heartache overwhelmed him, he just started crying, not knowing what to say at all.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was really short, i'll make sure the next one is longer, but thank you for reading this!


End file.
